


Studio Time

by KejfeBlintz



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz
Summary: Blake and Adam spend some quality time together before heading out on their respective tours. Guest appearances by Behati and the girls, Gwen is mentioned briefly.





	Studio Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my head canon. It makes me happy so I've inflicted it on the internet. Sorry about the inevitable cavities you'll have after reading this.

Blake strolled around to the back of Adam’s house, following the sounds of excited children. Behati was reading in the shade so it was Dusty and Gio who spotted him first, squealing as they raced to fling themselves at him.   
“Hey there little ladies” Blake picked one up under each arm and smothered them with noisy kisses. They giggled and squirmed delightedly, hugging him and swinging from arms clasped tight around his neck. The noise of their greetings alerted Behati to his presence, and she reached around her girls to peck Blake on the cheek.  
“He’s in his studio I’m afraid.” she told him, “you won’t get much sense out of him.”  
“I never get much sense out of him.”   
Blake untangled himself from the girls and made his way into the house, down to the basement studio Adam had created. Pushing open the door, piano music drifted out into the hallway. Blake slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

He took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Seated at the piano was Adam, entirely focused on the score in front of him, stopping the music every few bars to make a note or change the phrasing of the piece he was working on, completely absorbed in his task. Blake always enjoyed watching Adam work; he was a very different person to Adam the Public Figure, quieter, calmer, and more contained. After a moment of self-indulgence, Blake pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on and went over to Adam, kissing him on the temple in greeting.  
“Hey there darlin’”  
Adam jumped at the soft touch but then grinned up at Blake, leaning back into him.  
“Hey there cowboy.”  
Blake smiled softly back at him, resting his hands on Adam’s shoulders.  
“Watcha working on?” he asked, peering over Adam at the score on the piano.  
“Tracks for the new album. Thinking of trying them out on the tour, see what the reaction is.”  
“I’ll leave you to it then.” Blake kissed the top of Adam’s head, squeezed his shoulders, then wandered over to the sofa in the corner of the studio and stretched out on it. He knew that Adam didn’t like distractions when he was working but he also knew that his presence was welcomed, having spent many an hour hanging out on the sofa while Adam worked. He let the music wash over him and settled in for a peaceful afternoon.

After an hour or so, Adam yawned, stretched and stood up from the piano stool, declaring himself done for the day. He went over to the sofa and laid down on top of Blake, who grunted in complaint at the added weight. Adam made a point of elbowing him a few times as he got comfortable, then settled down along Blake’s side, head pillowed on his shoulder and limbs tangled together.  
“Are you done?” Blake huffed in amusement. Adam wriggled a bit for effect then nuzzled into his neck.   
“I am.”  
Blake’s fingers found Adam’s hair and burrowed into it, massaging his scalp and eliciting a sigh. Adam went boneless in his arms, relaxation spreading through his body at Blake’s touch.   
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
They laid quietly with each other for a while, enjoying the closeness. 

“When do you go back to Nashville?” Adam asked, muffled by Blake’s neck.   
“Tomorrow afternoon. I’ve got a week there then I’m on the road for a couple of months.”  
Adam sighed again and tried to burrow even closer.   
“Gonna miss you.”  
Blake’s arms tightened around him, kisses were scattered across every part of his face that Blake could reach.  
“Gonna miss you too.”

Blake couldn’t pinpoint the moment when Adam became an indispensable presence in his life, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was. He loved touring, he loved recording and he loved filming The Voice, but he loved nothing more than being right where he was right at this moment, curled up with Adam. Over the years they’d settled into an easy relationship, a closeness which they cherished and protected fiercely, a closeness which hadn’t been shaken by the introduction of wives, girlfriends and children. Adam was his soulmate, his playmate, his confidant, his best friend and the other half to his whole. When they were separated by the demands of touring, recording and being a rockstar, they communicated by text, video chat and phone calls that lasted for hours whenever the time allowed. When they were together they were rarely an arm’s length apart. Blake knew how fortunate he was to have earned the trust and affection of the remarkable man in his arms.

Adam shifted against him and reached up to press gentle kisses to his lips, which Blake happily returned.   
“We’ll have to check our tour dates and see if there’s time to meet up somewhere. Don’t think I want to go months without seeing you, cowboy.”  
Blake shifted them around so he could look into Adam’s eyes.  
“I’m hoping to be around for Dusty’s birthday party. Assuming that I’m invited.”  
“Course you’re invited dumbass, she’d be heartbroken if you missed it. I think she likes you better than she likes me.” Adam nudged him playfully.  
“Well of course she does, she’s got good taste.” Blake replied. “And I give the best presents.”  
“Shelton, are you bribing my daughter?” Adam asked with mock outrage.  
“Absolutely I am.”  
There was a brief but spirited wrestling match that Adam had no hope of winning. They both ended up on the floor, breathless and surrounded by sofa cushions, giggling like children. Adam was sprawled on his back, pinned by Blake’s leg which was slung idly across his across his stomach.  
“You don’t fight fair Shelton, it’s like wrestling with a tree.” Adam grumbled, ineffectually swatting at Blake’s leg. Blake just put more weight on his leg, pinning Adam further.  
“Well you wouldn’t be such a runt if you’d eaten your vegetables like your momma told you to.”  
“Not all of us grew up stood in shit, you hick bastard.”  
With one heroic effort, Adam freed himself from under Blake’s leg and flung himself across his lap.   
“Ha, got you now!” Adam’s victory was short-lived as Blake swung him up and over his shoulder, standing up with Adam in a fireman’s lift.  
“I see that. Let’s get your scrawny ass fed, bet you haven’t eaten since you got holed up in here.”

Blake ignored Adam’s complaints all the way back up to the kitchen where he dumped Adam unceremoniously on the sofa and went to rummage in the fridge for something to feed him. He found some leftover noodles and put them in the microwave to reheat, taking Adam a glass of water in the meantime.  
“Thanks Mom”  
“Shut up and drink your water, dumbass.”  
Adam flipped him off, which Blake pretended not to see as he retrieved the now-warm noodles from the microwave.   
Handing Adam the noodles and a fork, Blake dropped onto the sofa beside him. Adam made a point of chewing obnoxiously loud, which Blake also ignored. For all that he bitched and whined about being treated like a child, Blake knew that Adam secretly liked being doted on. Being able to care for him like this while he had the chance was a precious to Blake as the intimacy and playing was earlier. He wouldn’t get the opportunity for the next couple of months so Blake was more than happy to let his mother-hen tendencies shine through while he was here. He knew Adam was well-loved by everyone in his life and that he wouldn’t go without affection while they were apart, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to put in a little extra coddling while he could. Adam swung his legs into Blake’s lap as he ate so Blake could curl his hand around one of his ankles, stroking the bare skin that peeked out from the hem of his jeans.

The quiet moment was broken by a whirlwind of children racing into the kitchen and flinging themselves onto Adam, who happily disappeared under his enthusiastic daughters. Behati followed them in and smiled down at the heap of people on the sofa.   
“Ah good, you got him to eat.” she said, spying the empty noodle bowl that Adam had dumped on the floor in favour of showering hugs and kisses on the children.  
“Yes ma’am, he’s fed and watered. Just needs a run in the yard before you shut him back in his crate.” replied Blake, dodging the kick Adam aimed at his face and grabbing his flailing foot.  
Behati rolled her eyes at their antics. “Are you sticking around to read the girls their bedtime story? You do the best voices.”  
“Fraid not, I need to hit the road. Got a pap walk with Gwen later and she’ll want to make sure I’m wearing the right stuff and looking all pretty.” Blake sighed.  
“Dammit man, when are you out of that contract?” Adam huffed, nudging him with the foot that Blake didn’t have hold of.  
“Not soon enough. C’mon pretty boy, let me up and walk me to my car.” Blake tried to extricate himself from the tangle of people he’d found himself in but Adam had other ideas.   
“Uncle Blake needs some love, go give him snuggles.” he told Dusty and Gio, who immediately transferred their affections to Blake.   
“Are you going to be mean and make these gorgeous little ladies sad by leaving so soon?” Adam pouted, turning his overly dramatic sad eyes on Blake.  
“Don’t you dare make these innocent children do your dirty work Levine. I’d love to stay but I can’t, my publicist is damned scary when she’s mad. I gotta go. Put those puppy dog eyes away or I really will put you in a crate.”

Behati took pity on Blake. “Come on girls, say goodbye to Uncle Blake and let him up. He needs to go to work.”  
They covered Blake in kisses and hugs before being herded out of the kitchen. Blake stood up and Behati gave him a quick hug before following her daughters out “Enjoy the tour Blake, we’ll see you soon.”   
Blake hugged her tightly back, “Soon as I can. Look after this moron while I’m gone.”  
“I’ll do my best.”

Then it was just the two of them again. Adam was pouting for real now, curled up in the corner of the sofa. “Do you really have to go right now?”  
Blake sat down beside him and tugged him against his side. “Yeah baby, I do. Kills me every time I have to leave you behind.”  
Adam wound himself around Blake, holding on as tight as he could. “I hate this part.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
Blake buried his nose in Adam’s hair and breathed deep, trying to commit as much of Adam’s familiar scent as he could to his memory. Adam had his nose buried in Blake’s neck, trying to do the same.   
“I love you so much Adam. You’re my light.”  
Adam nuzzled closer. “You’re a sap Shelton.” he said, voice thick with emotion. “I love you too.”  
“Now who’s the sap?” Blake nudged Adam so he could softly kiss his lips, wiping away the tears that escaped and rolled down Adam’s cheek. “It’s time sweetheart.”  
Adam stole one last tender kiss then reluctantly stood up. Blake followed him to his feet and took a deep breath, steadying himself.   
Adam took his hand, “Do you mind if I don’t walk you out? I don’t want to watch you drive away.”  
“I don’t mind at all. Give me a kiss then go cuddle your family. Those girls need a bedtime story reading and I reckon you’re the man for the job.”  
“Yeah, I reckon I am.” Adam shot a watery smile up at Blake, who leaned down and kissed him on the nose.   
“Make sure you do the voices right Rockstar. Call you later.” Blake winked at Adam, turned away and walked out of the kitchen to the waiting car. Adam took a deep breath, wiped his eyes and looked up at his adored wife standing in the doorway. She smiled lovingly at him and held her arms out for him to fall into. “Let’s go cuddle with the girls and cheer you up. He’ll be back before you know it.”  
Adam thought, once again, how incredibly lucky he was.


End file.
